


[podfic] if I got some balance

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was six when he threw his first curse; he only has hazy memories of getting mad at Benji Kowalewicz because he beat Ray at marbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] if I got some balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if I got some balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835588) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Happy birthday, Hazel darling! Have a little magical Ray to celebrate. Love you so much. ♥

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:04:53 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/060913/060913.mp3) | **Size:** 4.8 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/060913/060913.m4b) | **Size:** 9.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
